


Помоги мне (сбежать от себя и стать кем-то другим)

by Liraira



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter Parker is Stubborn, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Whump, Whump, h/c, originally a tumblr prompt, Но Питер решит этот вопрос, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Проблемы доверия у Тони, Стекло, Стекло с послевкусием надежды
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira
Summary: Тони Старк привык, что его предают, от него отказываются, им пренебрегают. Он не думает, что сможет жить дальше, если подобно сделает и Питер. Так что он просто старается действовать на опережение.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 18





	Помоги мне (сбежать от себя и стать кем-то другим)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [help me (get away from myself, become somebody else)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222116) by [merwinist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merwinist/pseuds/merwinist). 



> Похрустим?
> 
> Есть два нецензурных слова.
> 
> Не забываем про совершенно доступную каждому и совершенно бесплатную возможность поставить автору оригинальной работы кудос, если вам она понравилась.
> 
> Автор советует читать под Nine Inch Nails - Closer

Это длится уже шесть месяцев. Среднестатистически, все отношения Тони, которые были чем-то большим, чем ни к чему не обязывающий секс, где-то с этого момента начинают рушиться ко всем чертям. Поэтому Тони просыпается каждое утро гадая, станет ли сегодняшний день тем самым, когда Питер решит, что с него хватит проблем Тони. Каждый день, который не оправдывает его ожиданий, только заставляет его сердце сжиматься от напряжения — чего парень ждет вообще?

Не то чтобы Тони рассчитывал, что Питер с ним на всю жизнь, и это заметно по их интимной жизни. То, что начиналось, как нежный и наполненный любовью секс, теперь превратилось в животный трах. Тони пытается проникнуть под кожу Питера единственным известным ему способом, пытаясь врасти в него настолько глубоко, чтобы было не оторвать, даже тогда, когда его затягивает на дно беспросветной топи, которой является его ущербное существование. Питер настолько замечательный, что практически идеален, и именно поэтому, Тони знает — эти отношения долго не продлятся. Он и так уже испачкал своими грязными, покрытыми кровью руками самого сердечного и чистого человека, что когда-либо видывал мир.

С момента сотворения мира известно: у таких как Тони Старк не бывает «долго и счастливо», только множество жизней, превратившихся в череду неудач и разрушенных мечтаний. К сожалению, Питер тратит непозволительно много времени для осознания этой простой истины, и ожидание начинает утомлять Тони.

Инстинкт самосохранения — это хорошо и правильно, но в случае Тони это скорее саморазрушение. Он не может даже допустить мысли, что у него есть право на щепоточку счастья, поэтому разрушает все. Когда осколки разбитых надежд заставляют его истекать кровью, это служит дополнительным подтверждением его теории.

Мужчины Старков созданы из железа, но Тони всегда чувствует себя скорее одним из тех японских чайничков, трещины на котором скреплены тонкой золотой паутинкой, выставленных на подставки, потому что они готовы развалиться на части от малейшего движения.* Сломанный и бесполезный, не более чем украшение интерьера. Это просто еще один способ разочаровать Говарда, человека, чей голос никогда по-настоящему не покидает его сознания. Этот голос продолжает говорить, что Тони прилагает недостаточно усилий, он ни на что не годен. И никогда не добьется ничего стоящего.

Долгое время Железный человек помогал заглушить этот голос. А потом была эта заварушка с Альтроном, и Тони понял, что Железный человек был всего лишь долгой дорогой к очередной неудаче, и голос вернулся, став вдвое громче. Людям не нужен **он** , им нужно то, что у него есть.

Питер, безусловно, отличается ото всех, как и Пеппер, но этого недостаточно, чтобы полностью изменить то, кем является Тони Старк, в конце концов, он — отрава. Каждый раз, когда Тони прикасается к Питеру, кажется, что он вымарывает из него все больше и больше света.

Вот почему он начинает провоцировать ссоры, намеренно неверно истолковывая то, что говорит или делает Питер. Таким образом он спасает Питера, но Тони все еще слишком эгоистичен, чтобы покончить со всем одним махом. Он должен заставить Питера ненавидеть его, увидеть его таким, какой он есть на самом деле, чтобы осознавал, как ему повезло, что он избежал поглощения черной дырой, которой является Старк. Чтобы Питер и помыслить не мог вернуться к нему… Потому что Тони знает: он жадно примет все, что ему предлагают, знает, что может так легко высосать все из Питера, словно какой-то человек-дементор. Знает, что он надругался бы и осквернил каждый миллиметр того, кем является Питер Паркер, стоит только предоставить ему шанс.

Мысли об этом заполняют его голову в пятницу вечером, весьма вовремя, стоит заметить. Это означает, что он может провести все выходные в алкогольной отключке, прежде чем привести себя в чувства на радость чужим ожиданиям. Виски — его личная тонкая золотая паутинка, в конце концов. Виски и порция здравого горького смирения.

Он знает, что отталкивал Питера, но какая-то крошечная часть его все еще кричит в надежде, что Питер никуда не уйдет. Снова его эгоизм подает голос, и Тони делает все возможное, чтобы затолкать его в глубины остатков его души. Он обязан защитить Питера, нельзя позволить себе испоганить его жизнь так, как он поступил с Пеппер.

Много криков и слез, но в этот раз хотя бы он сам решил, когда именно должно разорваться его сердце. Он не валяется парализованный на полу, пока Оби вырывает его из груди. Он не прикладывает нечеловеческие усилия, не давая ему развалиться на части, пока рядом плачет Пеппер, говоря, что Тони Старк с его проблемами — это слишком для нее, заставляя вспомнить, что он был обузой всю свою жизнь. Нет, в этот раз он стоит на кухне пентхауса, старается сохранить самообладание, намазывая какую-то моднявую горчицу, на которую ему глубоко плевать, на бутерброд, который на вкус будет как пепел.

— Я просто говорю, Питер, что считаю все это ошибкой.

Он не может встретиться взглядом с Питером. Тони не сомневается, стоит только пересечься с Питером взглядами, как он сможет увидеть тот кричащий кусочек чужой души, который он не может сдержать, а у него даже нет возможности сейчас спрятаться за стеклами солнцезащитных очков. Оплошность с его стороны, следовало бы об этом помнить… но нет. Старк не позволит больше никому быть уничтоженным по его вине. Пит стал последней каплей, переполнившей чашу. Пора бы Тони уже вызубрить урок судьбы и понять, что он никогда никого не сможет сделать счастливым.

Дрожь в голосе Питера ощущается в груди как нож для колки льда. Хуже, чем отравление палладием, хуже, чем удар щитом.

— Это все чушь собачья, Тони, — пытается он выдавить из себя усмешку. Но лицо слишком влажное от слез, чтобы усмешка выглядела достоверной. — Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что ты не счастлив со мной. Что ты не любишь меня.

Тони швырнул нож в мойку, звук резкий и словно ставит финальную точку.

— Верх наивности считать, что одной только любви достаточно, шкет. Эта хрень присуща только диснеевским сказкам. — Он изо всех сил пытается добавить побольше яду в то, что превратилось из простого слова в ласкательное прозвище, но Тони всегда был хорош в искажении всего на свете для достижения своих целей.

— Не смей, — упрекнул его Питер. — Я прекрасно понимаю, чего ты добиваешься, Тони. И я знаю, что голоса в твоей голове убеждают, что я просто какой-то глупый ребенок, которому все надоест в один прекрасный день, но это не так! Я перестал быть ребенком задолго до нашего знакомства, совершенно не важно сколько мне лет — я четко знаю, чего хочу. А хочу я **тебя.** Не Железного Человека, не наследника СтаркИн, а тебя. — Тони бы хотелось в это верить, но у него есть наглядные доказательства, что никому не нужен _просто Тони._ Его пальцы впиваются в бортик раковины, пока Питер огибает столешницу между ними, подходит сзади и сводит на ноль все его старания. Было бы так легко откинуться назад, извиниться, посмеяться над всем этим и продолжать идти по этой дороге до самого кровавого конца.

Тони Старк никогда не ищет легкие пути.

Однако он сильно недооценил упрямство Питера. Прежде чем он успевает найтись с ответом, который был бы уместен и не состоял бы полностью из вранья, руки обхватывают его с обеих сторон, а лоб Питера прижимается к изгибу его шеи.

— Я знаю твое прошлое. Я знаю, насколько сложно довериться, и я стараюсь изо всех сил не обижаться на твое недоверие. На твое неверие в мою любовь.

Питер глубоко вздыхает, в то время как Тони пытается сдержать дрожь в своем сознании, чтобы она не перекинулась на тело. Он не думает, что добился успеха, поскольку одна из рук Питера сжимает его бедро, большой палец скользит под рубашку и вырисовывает маленькие круги на чувствительной коже.

— Все, что я хочу, это чтобы ты дал мне шанс. Перестань сравнивать меня со всеми знакомыми тебе людьми, и позволь доказать тебе, что они были неправы. Позволь каждый день моей жизни показывать тебе, чего ты заслуживаешь. — Мурашки побежали по его спине, когда Питер мягко коснулся губами его уха. — Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, и я не хочу смотреть, как ты мучаешь себя из-за порочного заблуждения.

В этот момент Тони накрывает понимание, что он устал. Он пиздецки устал. Груз весом в почти сорок лет жмет его плечи к земле, и впервые в жизни Тони. Хочет. Просто. Перестать. Сопротивляться. Он опустошен, в баке его жизни ни капли горючего. Презрение Говарда, отстраненность Марии, предательство Оби, отказ Пеппер — ему этого с головой хватает.

— Видишь ли, мой хороший, у всех бед один общий знаменатель — я. Меня сложно любить, но легко выбросить из своей жизни. И я просто… я так сильно хочу верить тебе, что понимаю — лучше этого не делать. Со мной не происходит ничего хорошего. Я все разрушаю.

Слова Тони совершенно не трогают Питера, он только сильнее прижимает к себе мужчину в ответ на ласковое прозвище.

— Позволь себе стать счастливым, Тони. Я предлагаю тебе всего себя до последней клеточки, с полным осознанием того, кто ты, и четким пониманием, что терапия по тебе плачет _очешуеть какими горькими слезами_. Я знаком с тобой больше шести лет и видел тебя всяким. В тебе нет **ничего,** что я бы не любил и с чем бы не мог мириться. Мне просто необходимо, чтобы ты поверил мне и слегка ослабил вожжи. — Его свободная рука обхватывает Тони под мышками, а другая скользит от бедра к голове, проводя по волосам медленными, успокаивающими движениями.

Что-то в Тони ломается, раскалывает его напополам, и, наверное, впервые за последнее десятилетие он плачет, полностью отпустив самоконтроль.

— Я просто… я не могу… — его плечи сотрясаются, а колени подкашиваются. Единственно, что удерживает его на ногах и не позволяет распластаться по полу сломанной куклой, это крепкие руки, перехватившие его за груди и суперсила Питера. — Я не могу потерять и тебя тоже, Пит. Это в прямом смысле слова убьет меня. Я не могу так, я разрушу тебя до основания.

В груди у Питера тихонько урчит, пока он слегка укачивает их двоих, а мягкое «ш-ш-ш-ш» обдувает в ласке щеку Тони.

— Я никуда не денусь, и меня не так легко разрушить. Я же, еб его мать, Человек-Паук! — Смех вперемешку со всхлипами непроизвольно вырывается из легких Тони, но, с учетом всего произошедшего ночью, это было нормально.

— Прости меня, Пит, мне так жаль. — Мужчина поворачивается в объятиях своего партнера и привстает на носочки, чтобы обвить руками шею Питера, пряча лицо в изгибе его шеи. Теплые руки в его волосах и на его спине помогают справиться с дрожью, все еще бьющей его тело. Тони не сопротивляется, когда обманчиво худые руки поднимают его и переносят на диван, вместо этого он обхватывает ногами бедра Питера и старается затолкать как можно глубже подступающее чувство унижения.

— Все хорошо, милый, я знаю. Я все понял. Тяжело принимать больше любви, чем, как тебе кажется, ты заслуживаешь. — Они замотаны в плед, и Тони кажется, что он недосягаем для мира. Он в безопасности и может приспустить выстроенные им стены. — Я буду до конца твоих дней доказывать, что ты **действительно** заслуживаешь всего, что я могу дать.

Он бормочет что-то в ответ, слишком измученный, чтобы обличить фразу в слова, чувствует себя выжатой тряпкой. Скорее всего он не заслуживает Питера, думает он напоследок, пока его сознание уплывает, но он слишком эгоистичен, чтобы капитулировать перед упрямой настойчивостью Питера с наименьшим возмущением. Он все поймет рано или поздно. А может и нет, и тогда он сделает Тони самым счастливым человеком на свете. Будущее все расставит по местам, раз уж угли внутренней борьбы все еще тлели в душе Тони.

**Author's Note:**

> *Кинтсуги - японское искусство реставрации керамических изделий с помощью лака, полученного из сока лакового дерева (уруши), смешанного с золотым, серебряным или платиновым порошком. Тарелки/чашки после такого выполняют в основном только декоративную функцию.   
> https://enelcampodelavanda.files.wordpress.com/2018/03/kint4.jpg?w=800&h=500&crop=1  
> https://dam-13749.kxcdn.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/10/33493699_2464030246956254_2959245231586803712_o-1024x1024.jpg  
> https://static.kulturologia.ru/files/u21946/219469001.jpg


End file.
